


The things we lost in the fire...

by AydiTiger, Viandir



Series: Steam Powered Giraffe: A New Family [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydiTiger/pseuds/AydiTiger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viandir/pseuds/Viandir
Summary: Sequel to ’A New Family'Almost a year after Peter Walter VI found little Rosé and gave Dread a new life. They all celebrate New Years’ eve and the two robots are exited for a new year with their family and Dread plays the drums in the band. But when Dread and Rosé goes for a walk in the park they have one of their performances in, they walk into one of Rose’s creators. She demands them to give her back but they refuse. Little do they know that Rose’s creators plans on taking their little robot back. Not long after, Rosé gets kidnapped when the Walter Manor suddenly starts to burn, meanwhile the others look for her they are forced to move to a new home. Will they find her? And while this is happening, the robot Zero is on his way home…





	1. New Year’s Eve and Rose’s creator

It has almost been a year since Rosé and Dread were welcomed into their new family. They were soon going to celebrate New Year’s Eve not long after the robots’ show in Colorado by hanging out and watching tv, Dread's mom Nora and sister/brother Caitlyn was there as well. Rosé had of course never celebrated New Year really and was slightly confused when they talked about it and about new year’s promises. Dread had been the first one to ask her what her promise were and when she tilted her head slightly he understood.  
-New year promise is simply when you promise something for the next year. Like human students promise to study more example or you can promise to stay positive and have fun."  
-Oh, what have you promised?" Rosé asked softly. He pondered for a sec, biting his lip and leaning more against the corridor wall.  
-Well, I promised to stay up for our new family and my mother and Caitlyn. I have mostly felt bad about myself so much I sometimes forgot about you guys, almost killed myself. But now I will stay positive and really start my new life."  
-That's nice, Dread." his little sister said with a shy smile.  
-Thanks. So, do you know what you will promise yourself?"  
-I... think I will promise myself to be more braver and strong like you." his heart warmed up in his chest.  
-That's cool, Rosé, but remember that you will always be brave to us all."  
-Thanks."  
-Heya, guys! whatcha talking about?" Jon said as he walked into the corridor they were in.  
-About new year promises."  
-Cool! What will you promise?"  
-Take care of my families." Dread answered.  
-I promised to be braver."  
-Nice! But you are both great already!" he said with a smile and the two robots would have blushed.  
-Anyway, Chelsea says the best thing to promise is to always be yourself! So, I will promise that!"  
-An annoying little kid, huh?" They heard Lil´ Steve say jokingly as Steve was walking by with him on his shoulder.  
-Lil' Steve." Steve said sternly "What did you promise?"  
-Uh...stop teasing?"  
-Exactly."  
-Why the heck do we even have to make promises?"  
-It's a fun thing to do."  
-Yeah for you. Dammit, why are people so weird?"  
-And there you forgot your other promise."  
-What!?"  
-Swearing."  
-I barely swear anyway!"  
-You just did, little buddy."  
-UGGH! I suck at this!"

  
Later when they started to gather around in the living room, Dread and Rosé sat with Rabbit and Spine. Rabbit had her new dress she got last christmas, it fitted her perfectly.  
-Soo...new year then?" Dread said a little awkwardly.  
-Yup. I heard from Jon what you had promised." Rabbit said and then smiled. "He's asking everyone and tells everyone their promises."  
Dread smiled as well, typical Jon.  
-Well, what were your promises?"  
-Well, I promised to take care of all family members as well, get even better in my drawing and sewing."  
-Nice." Dread said with a nod.  
-And also, to be more with my cute little dummy!" she said and sat a little closer to him. He swallowed nervously. She noticed this and smiled.  
-Oh, em...me too, I guess. I mean, me too actually!" Rosé let out a giggle at Dread's awkwardness before they looked at Spine who was sitting silently beside them.  
-And you, bro? What do you promise?" Rabbit asked.  
-I don't have anything to promise, really."  
-Come on! Anything! There must be something?" he looked down in thought and shifted slightly in his seat.  
-Or are you to perfect to promise anything?" Rabbit joked and he perked up again to look at her.  
-Of course not!"  
-Just joking, The Spine." She then jumped slightly, pointing her finger towards the ceiling, an idea had come to her mind.  
-I know what you can promise, be more fun and not so boring!" she said and Spine just looked at her for a sec.  
-Sure, why not.” He said, defeated “And maybe get better on my guitar..."  
-Aw, come on, bro, you are already good. Try something else!"  
-Nope, I have said my promises and you even chosed one for me."  
-Alright then."

-When will the countdown begin?" Jon asked after a while of everyone eating food, or drinking oil if you were a robot.  
-Soon, Jon.” Peter answered.  
Rosé looked up at Rabbit a little confused again.  
-What's that?"  
-Oh, it's when we count down for the new year to start, bestie."  
-Oh."  
The cast on the television started to count down eventually together with thousands of other people that had gathered around on a street with a glass in his hand.

-12. 11. 10. 9.”

The others held their alcohol-free drinks as well and counted with him and while Rosé was still a little confused over the human tradition she counted as well and thought it was fun actually. GG was with them in the living room and even she seemed amused, when she wasn’t busy with playing with her ball that is.

-8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1”

And everyone sheered and clicked their glass together and wished a good New Year’s Eve. So this was the start of the new year then? Rosé felt happy to start her new year with her new little family.

Some days later, it still felt like normal and that nothing had changed after New Year’s Eve. It was calm in the manor, most of the time, and everyone lived on in their lives. Nora and Caitlyn were at home but would off course come and visit sometimes, but Nora had begun to work again in a factory and wasn't home that often and Caitlyn was studying for their last years in the university. Steve usually was at his own place but it was a little show they would do today because it was the first rather warm day without any rain. It wasn't far away from their place, at a small park. Dread was gonna be with them and play the drums for the first time. At first, he was hesitant but the others had managed to persuade him and he had given in. He sure liked to play drums but when he saw the crowd that were going to watch the show and he looked at the stage, his heart began to pound and he got nervous. Even if the people seemed to like him he was still unsure about this.  
-Come on, you can do it, Dread!" Jon said and patted him on his shoulder. "We are up there with you!"  
-Thanks, Jon." He said, feeling a little braver. He glanced over at the stage again and saw that even GG was going to play with them as well on one song, if she could do it, then so could he.

  
They started the song "Steam Powered Giraffe" before they introduced themselves. Rosé and Peter was in the audience and Rosé smiled even if she had heard them introduce themselves many times before.  
-I'm Jon, but some call me Jonnyboy!"  
-That would be me!" Lil' Steve screamed and the people laughed while Steve gave him a look.  
-M-m-my name is Rabbit, and I was built in 1896, you know when it was still illegal for women to read and write and all the men dressed like mister Peanuts!"  
-And I'm Hatchworth, but you can call me Hatchy, because we are all friends now!" Hatchwoth said with a smile.  
-My name is The Spine and I was built with a titanium alloy spine." Spine said and showed them his spine and everyone sheered.  
-That’s it, Spine?”  
-Yes, Hatchworth, that’s my Back Story.”  
Even if it wasn’t the best joke in the world, even Dread smiled before he got serious again. It was his turn to speak and everyone looked at the new robot in awe as they waited for him to talk and he hoped Spine wasn't jealous, usually everyone seemed to sheer louder when they saw him, but he didn't seem to mind and smiled slightly at him that he was doing great.  
-Wasup, I'm Dread." he managed to say and the little girls seemed to like it and sheered.  
-You leave him alone, ladies, he's mine." Rabbit said and Dread forced himself to not look away or curl up in embarrassment.  
-Aww...." the girls said, disappointed. Dread smiled slightly.  
-Thanks, Rabbit. Well, I'm called Dread because of my dreadlocks. I'm goth as you can see," he let them study his coat for a moment before he continued "But I actually like these bunch's music. I also like the color black and are pretty laid back but don't worry, I have humour as well."  
Despite he had been nervous all this time everyone seemed satisfied by his introduction, wasn't too bad to be his first time actually.  
-You sure have, Dread!" Jon said "Funny to be with!"  
-Yeah, you sure are good as a cowboy as well, almost as good as me." the last words were like whisper and he had turned towards the crowd and leaned down ever so slightly, as if he was telling them a secret but the whisper was too loud so the others clearly heard him. Mostly the kids laughed at this.  
-Hatchworth, you know we can still hear you, right?" Spine said with his normal neutral expression and Hatchworth looked at him in surprise.  
-You do?"  
-Yup."  
-Oh, ops."

  
The show continued and everyone, especially the kids seemed to enjoy it and they would stop after some songs to tell some jokes and mess around. dread was silent most of the time like Spine but the others would make them both crack a joke from time to time. As the time passed, Dread felt much better and his hands weren't shaking anymore. But sometimes when he would glance over at Rabbit, she would look back at him with a small smile and he would look away, embarrassed that she had seen him look at her. Even if he had confessed that he had feelings for her he would still get shy around her and almost lose his own voice. Eventually they got to have a little break for a while, and Rosé looked restless for having been having to sit still so long. Dread thought it was good weather for them to go on a walk for a while and went over.  
-Wanna go for a walk, sis?" Dread asked softly and she smiled and went over to him. He glanced up at Peter.  
-If its ok?"  
-Sure, but don't go too far."  
-Got it." Dread said and the two began to walk around the park. It felt nice to be outside without having to protect themselves from rain and the trees had just started to grow leaves, there was no bugs flying around yet but Dread could imagine how green and beautiful the park would get and how bugs would fly around and the grass was green and covered in flowers. Birds were in the trees and was singing at least, making everyone know it was close to spring. Rosé balanced on empty benches and such beside him and he kept an eye on her so she wouldn't fall or anything.  
-You were really good, Dread. They all liked you."  
-I did? Thanks, I never thought I would be that good."  
-Don't say that." Rosé said with a smile and was about to say something more when she suddenly stopped, her big eyes looked ahead of her and they were filled with fear. She quickly jumped down and hid behind him with a small whimper and Dread looked up. A woman was walking towards them only a couple of meters away from them, she had a long, black coat that reached her knees with fur on the hood and dark grey trousers that covered her skinny legs. Her heels were black, untouched by dirt, as if they were new. She had red lipstick and worn out, dark brown hair that was tied up with a lanyard. She stopped as well and stared at Rosé behind Dread.  
-What in the...Broke?" she said at first in surprise but then her eyes burned with anger and she was in some seconds right before them.  
-Where the fuck have you been!?" she screamed at her and Dread felt her grip tighten on him.  
-And who are you?" Dread said sternly.  
-I'm her creator, robot, now give her to me!" she said but he just stood more protectively before her and looked her in the eyes.  
-I don't give a fuck who you are, you are not touching her." he said.  
-How dare you speak to me like that!? Step aside, you garbage freak!"  
-What’s going on here?" they heard a familiar voice say from behind them and Dread felt relief when he saw it was Michael.  
-Are you the robot's charge!?" the woman asked him, almost screamed.  
-Yes, but it's mostly my friend Peter that owns them." Michael said truthfully and stood now close to Dread and Rosé.  
-Well, then tell him that she is mine and that I'm taking her home!" Michael glanced down at Rosé who was hiding behind Dread, fear written over her face. So, this was her creator that had abused her? He looked at the woman with a stern face.  
-I'm sorry, but she doesn’t belong to you anymore and I won't tolerate abuse" he could clearly see she faked to get surprised by the way she dramatically held her hand over her chest in "chock".  
-What are you...I would never do that! she is lying, Broke, come with me, now!"  
Dread's gritted his teeth and anger spread thru his body and he took a step towards her.  
-Don't call her that!" he growled. Michael put a hand on his shoulder and his calm eyes told him that they would not give Rosé to her, even if it was her creator.  
-But I own her"  
-I said no, and if you insist you can ask Peter and he will say the same thing, miss." Michael said calmly. "I won't give her back to you, she isn't yours anymore."  
-I won’t let you get away with this, stealers!" she threatened with a low voice and turned on her heels to leave. Her eyes hadn't lied and Dread felt a chill but bent down to Rose's level, she was frozen in fear and she was about to cry any moment.  
-She won't harm you anymore, sis, we promised you." he said and she looked up at him.  
-Yeah, we would never give you back to that dandy." Michael snorted and gave a disgusted look towards the woman. "Are you ok?" he asked softer this time.  
-Yes." Rosé said softly "Thanks."  
-Anytime, Rosé. Let's go back to the others."  
And the two robots followed him back to where the others were waiting. The other robots were the first ones to see that something was wrong when they saw Rosé was still shaking and cried silently.

  
-What's wrong?" Jon asked with worry and hugged Rosé close to him.  
-It was her creator." Dread said and both the robots, Matt, Peter and the Walter girls looked at them with shock. Even GG looked nervous even if she fully didn't know who her creator was, by the sound of Dread's voice when he said it and she saw how the others reacted, she understood that Rose's creator wasn't a nice person at all. Dread wasn't sure what Lil' Steve was thinking, he was sitting on one of the tables in silence, before he quickly broke the silence.  
-Fuck them!" he said loudly and some turned towards him in slight surprise. "What were they even doing here!?"  
-She wanted Rosé back..." Michael answered.  
-Where is she!? Let me give her the kick she deserves!"  
-Calm down now, Lil' buddy." Steve said from beside him. The others had never seen him this genially angry before and standing up for Rosé like that.  
-You aren't going to take her back to her, right?" Hatchworth asked softly, his voice filled with fear.  
-Of course not, Hatchy." Peter said, almost screamed before Michael got time to answer the same thing to the panicky robot. "She is our family now and not hers." Rosé felt better at their words and smiles but she was still shaken up, she had for a long time begged for herself that she would not meet Her again after she had escaped “home” to get found by another family before Peter. But just as those thoughts was starting to get away and she felt safe for once, She had now just showed up in the park when Rosé and Dread was just having a peaceful walk. She was silent for the rest of the show, but she would still smile at them, and on the way home, only answering or talked slightly when the others talked or asked her something. When they got home again and drank some oil she was still silent where she was sitting in the living room with Dread, Spine, Rabbit and Jon. GG was laying beside her with her head on her lap, tired after the show. Rabbit looked thru the channels and eventually came to the cartoons. It was Tom and Jerry.  
-Ah, look, Rosé, long time we saw this right?" she said with a smile to lighten the small robot's mood. A ghost of s mile crept on her lips and she nodded.  
-Everything is alright now, you are home and we won't see her again." Dread said softly after he had watched Rosé in silence. She nodded in understanding but her could clearly see her worry and she hadn't touched her oil at all since she got it when they got home. What had the owner meant by “they wouldn't get away with this? Was it just a threat or had she been serious? Either way Dread knew he had to keep his sis safe and keep an eye on her even if she wouldn't dare to even go out after that incident for a long while.  
-You alright?" he asked softly and hugged her carefully. She leaned into his side and hugged him back weakly.  
-Yes... thanks for being my big brother Dread."  
-Sure, Rosy." he said with a smile. "And I will always be."

 _-I'm fucking telling you, she was with another robot freak! But it wasn't really a robot, it was...half human." Rose's owner screamed and hit the table, her son that was on the other end flinched ever so slightly. He liked his lip slightly in thought as she walked around in anger._  
_-What are we going to do, mom?" he asked. She looked back at him._  
_-Find out where the freaks live...then we will strike, my son, and get what belongs to us!"_  
_-Yes, mother." he leaned more against his chair, his face covered by the darkness of their apartment and smiled. "Get what’s ours..."_

 


	2. Worry

When it became late Dread followed Rosé to her bed, she had her night clothes on, and pulled the covers over her small frame like he would do to say goodnight.  
-C-can you read for me, Dread?" she asked softly.  
-Of course, Rosy. Which one?" he asked while he opened the small locker she had gotten to storage her toys and books.  
-The one with the turtle and the rabbit." she said and he took the bedtime story book she got last year and after a moment of looking thru the pages he found the story she wanted and sat down beside her. He cleared his throat before he began to read.

-One day a rabbit was boasting about how fast he could run. He was laughing at the turtle for being so slow. Much to the rabbit’s surprise, the turtle challenged him to a race. The rabbit thought this was a good joke and accepted the challenge. The fox was to be the umpire of the race. As the race began, the rabbit raced way ahead of the turtle, just like everyone thought." even if he had read this story many times for her before she always seemed to like it, like it was the first time he read it for her.

-The rabbit got to the halfway point and could not see the turtle anywhere. He was hot and tired and decided to stop and take a short nap. Even if the turtle passed him, he would be able to race to the finish line ahead of him. All this time the turtle kept walking step by step by step. He never quit no matter how hot or tired he got. He just kept going." Rose's eyes began to get heavy and she curled up more, Dread smiled before he continued.  
-However, the rabbit slept longer than he had thought and woke up. He could not see the turtle anywhere! He went at full speed to the finish line but found the turtle there waiting for him. Moral off this story: never underestimate the weakest opponent." he finished and closed the book. She was now asleep and he patted her shoulder and noticed Rabbit had been listening and she smiled towards them as well. He stood up.  
-Goodnight you too, Rabbit."  
-G' night, Dready." she joked. He smiled back at her.  
-Yeah, see you in the morning." she nodded and he left the room, closing the door after him. 

The next day when everyone greeted in the kitchen Rosé looked better than yesterday, but Dread knew she was still a little shaken up. After all that woman did to her he wasn't surprised, he would also have gotten scared if he saw her suddenly just show up and scream at him.   
-God morning, sis. Feeling better?”  
-Yes."  
-That's good."  
-Hey, Rosé!" Jon sheered and hugged her close and she giggled.  
-She isn't deaf, Jon! stop your screaming!" Lil' Steve sneered and Jon ignored him.  
-Don't worry, we won't let your mean owner near you again. Pinky promise!"  
-Thanks." Rosé said softly.  
-Off course, we won't let that person hurt you like that again, you deserve to be happy!"  
-And people like her doesn’t deserve someone like you." Spine continued. His calm voice made Rosé almost tear up.  
-Exactly!" Jon agreed "And wait until Zero sees you, you will be great friends as well! He’s very nice.”  
-Jon, we are not sure yet if he..." Hatchworth began.  
-Nonsense! He promised to come back."  
The others didn't say anything more against his words, sure, Zero had promised to get back. But that had been almost two years ago. But Jon had always trusted him. But what if something has happened to him? Peter had asked himself that for a long time, and the fact that he was far away and there was too weak connection to even call him made it worse. But he had to stay positive like Jon. He himself were now in the library, reading. He didn't sit with the others in the morning for long anyway. It was nice and warm in the small room with only armchairs and bookshelves. It was quiet as well and he had started to like the silence more and more. He was slowly beginning to act like Peter Walter I, he had been like that too, that’s the few things he knew about him. The others before Peter VI had also liked silence and to be alone. He was barely looking at the pages by now, just listened to the silence, the voices from the others felt far away. His worries over Zero and even about the woman that had tried to take Rosé away went away. The silence was interrupted by a soft voice, bringing him back to the room again.

-Peter?" he had almost jumped off the armchair in surprise.  
-Yes, son?"  
-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but...I need to speak with you."  
-It’s alright, Dread, what is it? Peter answered and looked up at him, he stood about five steps away from him.  
-After what happened yesterday, about Rosé, I can't stop thinking about that woman." Peter tilted his head ever so slightly as he listened.   
-I'm worried...the things she said."  
-What did she tell you?"  
-That we would regret this and it didn't just sound like a threat, it was like she really meant it. What if something happens to her or even us?" Peter looked down in thought.  
-I understand, Son. But what could she possibly do? She doesn’t even know where we live, right?"  
-Yeah, I know. It’s stupid but I don't want you to guys to get hurt."   
Dread had always been like this, thinking about the others before himself, that warmed Peter but he would sometimes get a little too nervous about things. Peter had also got strange vibes even when they spoke about that woman and when he remembered Rose's broken face when he had first found her. He stood up to put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
-I don’t judge you, but I can assure you that we will be fine, no one will hurt us here. We are safe." his voice was enough to make Dread's tense body to relax. Dread, who had been looking down while he had spoken, glanced up again with his ice blue eyes that still held more feelings than human eyes.  
-Thanks, Peter. You're right, I'm just..."  
-It's ok." Peter assured and patted his shoulder before he let go. Dread smiled ever so slightly.   
-There you are, Dread!" Jon called and was in a second by the doorframe. "Oh, did I disturb you?"  
-No, not at all, Jon. We just talked." Dread said.  
-Alright. We were going to play tag, wanna come?" GG showed up as well, peaking in.   
-It's more fun when we are many." she said.   
-Alright, I'm coming." they left them alone and Dread gave Peter a last thankful look before he went over to the others to play. They sure were like children sometimes, and even if Dread was younger than them he was like the adult along with Spine. Peter smiled and went back to his armchair to read again.

_The woman's finger scrolled down the site she was on with the computer mouse. Steam Powered Giraffe, huh? 'We are happy to show our new member in our robot band! Say hi to Dread!' it stood on their newest texts and showed a picture of the white robot she had seen with Broke. He had a dark, goth coat and a cane with a giraffe head on, he looked more like a human than a machine and the woman's son smirked. She searched everywhere on the site to get to know somehow where they lived. It stood something about Walter Manor and Peter Walter VI was the owner of the building and the robots. It was far away from the cities, out on the country side._   
_-See if you can find them, Riley."_   
_-Yes, mother."_   
_They were getting closer on finding their little Broke..._

 


	3. The fire

After playing some games inside and playing music, Dread went out to the tree house for a while to be alone for a while. It was cold outside and the grass was wet from the melted snow. Dread's big boots protected him however so it didn't matter. The sky had gotten cloudy and a small breeze filled the air. The colors on the house had luckily stuck thru the winter and he smiled when he thought back to the day they built this. It was small and was slightly bent and the door was an old wooden door that looked like it would lose from the doorframe if you pulled to hard. The rest was filled with pink, orange, black and many more colors. Inside it was brown but it was still charming. He sat down and leaned against the pillows by the corner and looked thru the single window, towards the clouds. He thought of dad again like he would do when he looked up at the heaven. It was as if his dad looked down at him, it probably wasn't true but the thought made him calm and warm so he decided to believe that it was true. Wonder what he was doing up there then. Was he proud of him? Dread looked down on his robot hands. Even now he would sometimes get slightly surprised when he looked at his robot parts, he felt so much more human than a machine, especially after his second near death experience. But at the same time, he was aware of what he was.

Rabbit had noticed that Dread went out and now sat in the tree house all alone. Like Spine he liked to be alone sometimes after having playing games and such for a while. She wondered if he would like her company, thought, or would that be too much? He could still be social awkward, especially with her. That's what she like about him. She walked over to the alone robot and peaked in.

-H-hi." she said and Dread looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

-Wasup?"

-M-m-may I come in?"

-Sure, whatever."

-Y-you seemed so alone." she said as she sat down beside him. "What are you even doing?"

-Watching the sky and thinking."

-Oh..." _well, that's boring_ "Is that f-fun?"

-Kinda, its more calming, doesn’t have to be that fun"

-Alright.” She said without actually have understood anything he had just said.

-W-what were you t-t-thinking about?”

-My dad.” Dread answered after a small hesitation.

-Oh, I see.” She said. “Do you… still m-miss him?”

-Yeah…”

-How was he?”

He hadn’t expected her to ask that and glanced at her to see if she was joking or something but she really seemed to have meant it. He looked away again.

-He was a nice and accepting person. The best dad you could have. It still feels like he is watching me.” Rabbit held his hand and he actually didn’t feel like an electric shock or anything he would normally get when she touched him.

-I understand how it feels.” She said and it wasn’t more that needed to be said and Dread looked at her again and smiled sadly. In their little moment they didn’t realize someone was watching them from the forest with a binocular…

_“Soon, soon…”_

Later on the evening everyone were watching a movie on the television before they would get to bed. It was already late but the movie had kept them awake. It was Indiana Jones. Everyone found it both funny, exiting and enjoyable to watch. Even Lil’ Steve watched without much complains about how “silly” it was like he usually did when they watched movies. Rabbit was beside Dread on the right side, her head on his shoulder, he had for the first ten minutes been rigid but then fully relaxed, found it actually nice to have her there. Spine was beside Dread on the other side, half asleep and Hatchworth, Jon, Rosé and GG  sat with each other and Michael, Matt, Chelsea and Camille sat together, talking from time to time. Peter sat on one of the armchairs. While the others didn’t fully know if he liked the movie or not, he would smile under his mask, hidden from the others. Rosé had once asked him why he didn’t take it off, he had explained it was because of an accident that had left his face burnt and scared. Even if he knew his friends wouldn’t mind if he had the mask or not, he felt most comfortable to keep it on. When the movie was over everyone got to bed, Dread and Rabbit tucked Rosé in before they said goodnight to each other as well. Rabbit hugged him before he left to go to his room and he had surprised himself by hugging back. Jon smiled playfully at him when he got into their room.

-Why don’t you two just get engaged already?” he joked.

-Very funny, Jon.” Dread said almost dryly but Jon didn’t mind at all. When they laid down in their beds, Jon said from his bed:

-Goodnight, lovebird.”

-Night.” Dread said tiredly but a smile crept over his lips before he turned to lay on his side.

GG had laid down in her own little bed by one of the corridors closest to Dread’s and Jon’s room, the bed reminded of a dog bed. She had her head on the soft pillow and a small blue blanket with yellow little stars was over her body. She snored softly but suddenly she opened her blue eyes that shined in the darkness of the Manor. She looked around, at first, he didn’t know what had woken her up but after some seconds she felt a weird smell. It almost hurt to smell it and she thought she saw…smoke? Along the corridor and fear spread thru her small body. Her eyes shot up fully and she quickly stood up. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She hurried over to the two robots’ bedroom. They were sound asleep, she looked up at Jon first.

-Jon, Jon!” she said but he didn’t even stir. She went over to Dread instead and nudged his shoulder with her head.

-Dread, Dread, wake up.” She said and he opened his eyes.

-Oh, GG, wasup?” he asked, still sleepy.

-Somethings wrong, we have to get the others.” She said in her soft, hoarse voice and he clearly heard the fear in it.

-What’s wrong?”

-I felt a strange smell and I saw smoke in the corridors…”

He froze.

-Y-you sure?”

-Yes, I’m scared….”

Now he also felt the strong smell of smoke and quickly sat up.

-Fuck!” he hissed and hurried over to Jon.

-JON!” he screamed and he jumped and looked at him, confused.

-What’s- “

-We have to go, now!” Dread said loudly “It is burning somewhere in the Manor.”

Jon quickly climbed down from the ladder to the floor. He now also looked nervous and scared, he fiddled his hands slightly while he held them close to himself.

-Where do you guys have the fire extortioner again?” Dread asked.

-It’s in the dining room.” He answered and led him towards said room, the corridor was now filled with even more smoke, and it came from the dining room…

-Jon, LOOK OUT!” Dread screamed and dragged him away when a flame showed up right before them. There was no chance to get the fire extortioner now.

-Quick, we have to get the others!” he said.

-What about Peter?” Jon said, his voice filled with panic “He’s in the laboratory downstairs!” Dread’s blood run cold, the door was not far away from the dining room where the fire was.

-I’ll go and get him! Now, go get the others!”

Jon nodded and he and GG ran towards the other bedrooms. Dread ran with the longest steps his long legs could muster and threw the door open and ran down the stairs. It was smoke down here as well and he heard the sound of flames. _Shit, shit, shit._

 

-Rabbit, Rosé!” Jon said loudly, making the two girls waking up with a start.

-What is it, Jon?” Rabbit said, concern written over her face.

-It’s burning! We have to get out!”

-God…”

Rabbit let Rosé grab her teddy she got from them before she took her free hand in her own. GG stood beside Jon.

-Where is Dread?” Rosé whimpered.

-He’s was going to get Peter, he will be alright.” Jon assured but she could hear on his voice he didn’t believe his own words that came from his mouth. Rosé and Rabbit went to get Hatchworth and the Walter Girls while Jon went to get Michael, Matt, Steve and Spine. Most of them had also woken up before the robots had gotten to the rooms thanks to their yelling outside and by the smell of the smoke that quickly spread around the Manor.

-Where is Lil’ Steve?” Matt coughed.

-He must be in the living room.” Steve said and he and Spine ran over there while the others went to the hall. Steve was coughing, struggling to breath on the way to find Lil’ Steve who they now heard call for help. A doll like him could easily burn. The fire had spread into to the living room as well while they had been woken up and Lil’ Steve was curled up on one of the shelves by the corner, hadn’t managed to get to a safer place.

-Lil’ Steve!” Steve cried out, his voice was weak and hoarse from all the smoke and coughing.

-Steve, please help me!” the doll cried back, for the first time they heard pure fear in his voice. Steve was about to step in but Spine carefully pulled him back.

-Don’t, you will get hurt.” He said, “I’ll do it.” Steve looked at Lil’ Steve and the flames before he glanced up at Spine again. He swallowed. Even if Spine had been to war and used to handle this kind of things, Steve couldn’t help but worry welled up inside of him.

-Be careful.” He said before Spine stepped into the flames. The flames itself barely hurt him but it was far too hot for him in here, he would overheat if he was here for too long. Hopefully he would manage to get Lil’ Steve before that.

-Here, Lil’ buddy.” He said softly as he reached for him over the flames. Lil’ Steve hesitated for a sec before he jumped and Spine caught him in his hands before he touched the flames.

-T-thank you, The Spine.” He said weakly.

-Anytime.” Spine answered and turned and carefully made his way back to Steve with the small doll, holding him close under his hands protectively.

-You alright, Lil’ Steve?” Steve asked.

-Yeah, let’s just get the fuck out of here already!”

-Can't argue about that.” Steve agreed and they went back to the others. The flames spread further and was now outside the living room and when Rosé saw the flames she froze with fear, tears in her eyes as she stared at the yelloworange flames that were going to kill them.

-Rosé, dear?” Chelsea said softly, trying to sound calm. “Look at me.” She came from her trance and looked up at Chelsea and Rabbit that were looking back with worry.

-It’s going to be alright, ok? just come here, bestie” Rabbit assured and Rosé followed them to the hall where the others were and Michael had opened the door.

Meanwhile, Dread had saved Peter from the fire as well. He had been coughing and wheezing on the floor when he had found him and he had held him supportively against his side as they went back up.

-Dread, Peter!" Camille cried out and went over to help support Peter.

-Hurry, guys!" Michael shouted as he held the hall door open for them to escape. They were all in a matter of seconds outside with the others. Matt had his mobile phone and called for help. The others could only watch as the Mansion slowly began to burn down. Their home. Spine still held Lil' Steve in his hands, who was silently watching, Steve and Michael with them and Jon stood with Rabbit and Hatchworth, clearly upset. Rosé was beside Rabbit and tears ran down her face. The only place she had felt at home was destroyed. Peter's coughing had calmed down and the Walter girls and Matt was by his side. Dread glanced around sadly but stopped by Rosé, something was moving from behind her in the darkness, barely in the light caused by the fire.

-Rosé!" he screamed but it was too late, whoever it was pushed Rabbit aside, a low dark voice came from the stranger.

-Get the fuck away, creep!" it had clearly been a man and he took hold of Rosé who whimpered in fear. Before the others could stop him, he was many meters away and Dread quickly ran after as fast as he could, his heart pounded with fear and panic. The man was trying to take his dear sister away. They reached the forest and the tree branches were a problem for Dread and his height it was dark even for his eyes. Suddenly the man disappeared into the shadows and he looked around.

-ROSE!" he called but no answer, nothing until something stabbed him in the back, Rosé had tried to warn him in vain, and he bent down in pain and a kick on his side made him fall to the ground. His back burned with pain.

-Still as weak as the first time we meet, huh?" the man said mockingly, Dread swore he knew that voice. He looked up at the man and froze. He was dressed in black pants and a black leather jacket, his hair was long and dark, covered most of his face but he could still see the smile on his lips. He pulled away some hair aside, making Dread see his face and he now knew who he was, one of the boys that had killed him.

-Y-you..."

-Yes, that’s me you little freak." Dread was in shock for a sec before he felt anger again when he looked at Rose’s face, wet from oil tears.

-Let Rosé go you fucker!" he growled and tried to stand up again, the man tried to hit him again but Dread caught his hand in time so the man kicked him on the knee and he stumbled back but was quick to attack again but stopped, the man held the knife against Rose's head.

-Stop, or I will kill her!" he smeared. Dread watched Rosé with tears in his own eyes into Rose's own terrified ones.

-Dread, help me."

-SHUT UP!" the man screamed and pressed the knife slightly more against the side or her head, not to kill her but the edge just got into her soft, robot skin and small spark came from the wound. _Rosé_... that’s the only thing that circulated Dread's head and his blood boiled but before he could do anything more, another stab in his shoulder and pain.

-DREAD!" Rosé cried. Dread's vision began to blurry, even if he struggled to keep himself up and save Rosé, he fell back again as he held his wound.

-Pathetic." The man said before calls from the others were heard and he disappeared away into the woods, into the darkness.

-Rosé...Rosé...." Dread mumbled as he tried to stand again, he succeeded barely and almost had to crawl. He used his last powers to try and go after him but the pain was overbearing and a hand on his unhurt shoulder held him back.

-Son, son?" he heard Peter say. "Are you alright?"

-Rosé..." Dread said weakly again. "He took her and ran into the woods...w-we must find them." he tried to walk only to fall again.

-You are too hurt, Dread. We will find her.”

-Too late...must after now." his tears finally began to spill.

Despite that Camille said it was safer to wait until the firemen and police came to find Rosé, Peter, Matt, Steve and Spine went out into the forest to search for her while the others waited and Michael tried to stop Dread's bleeding. Matt and the others never found Rosé and the kidnapper in the dark forest and came back a while later. The fire men had finally showed up and tried to stop the fire.

-We couldn't find them." Peter said with his voice filled with sadness. "I'm sorry." Jon was the first one to cry softly and Spine went over to calm him down. Jon tried to speak but only whimpers came from him, even Spine was close to crying as well over their lost as he held him tightly. First their home and now Rosé. And Dread was angry at himself, if he had been more careful and haven't been so weak, Rosé would still be her. Everything was his fault. The only thing left of her was her teddy bear, Fluffy, Rabbit and the others had bought her and Rabbit sat a couple of meters away from Dread and clutched it close to her chest. When she heard him mumble everything was his fault she went over to his side.

-Don't say that, it isn't your fault."

-It is...if I haven’t been so fucking weak Rosé would..." he looked down in sorrow. "I betrayed her and couldn't even...stand up towards the man that killed me..."

-What? It was him that killed you in y-your past life?"

-Yes...I think he was also responsible for the fire..." the others listened in silence while they heard the fire men spraying water at the flames and shouted to one another. One of them, mid-aged man, quickly came up to them.

-Are you alright?" he asked. When they explained the kidnapping, his eyes showed empathy and worry.

-We will try and find her and tell the police but I'm afraid we can't do much. Was she a robot too?"

-Yes, why?" Steve asked.

-Well, I want to help you but the police have other things to do and saving robots isn't really-"

-You’re saying she isn't worth anything just because she isn't human?" Steve interrupted. "She is more than that, she is our family."

-Please." Chelsea begged and the man sighed.

-I will do what I can, ok? But if the police say no I'm afraid I can't do anything." he said softly before he left. They all sat in silence for a long while that felt like hours before the soft voice of Hatchworth broke the silence.

-What do we do now?"

-We can't stay here, that's for sure." Steve said sadly as he watched the whole Manor covered in flames, it was too late to save it.

-I could ask...my mother." Dread said but unsure over his own thought. They were busy with their own lives anyway but before he could take back his stupid words, Peter spoke.

-We can ask them, if they can't we will find another place."

 

Rosé had given up screaming for help not long after the man had run away from Dread and she was too weak to get out from his grasp. After a while off running in the woods she saw his car and she whimpered. He looked down at her with burning eyes.

-Shut the fuck up, I said." he growled and she forced down another whimper that was about to come out from her throat. She hated being weak and pathetic but she couldn't help it. The man threw her into the backseat and she curled up.

-Please, Riley..." she said softly. He just stared at her with no expression at all over her comment.

-Begging won't help you, Broke, and you know it. You don't have real feelings anyway." he said with a low voice before he shut the door and sat down in the front seat and started the car and in rumbled. The backseat doors were closed so there was no were to escape even if Rosé wanted to, she knew he would catch her anyway. She tried to muffle her sniffles as she laid there shaking violently and glanced up at the youngling. Her body started to hurt from all the shaking and emotions that welled up inside of her. She wanted to be with Dread again, Rabbit, Jon, Spine, Peter, anyone, just wanted to be held by them and a soft voice telling her everything would be ok. But it would never happen again.

-Mom will be happy when we get home.” Riley said with a smile and more oil tears poured down from Rose’s eyes and stained the seat she was laying on, which caused him to glare at her.

After about 2 hours of driving ,that had felt much longer, they stopped and Riley parked and turned the car off. Rosé waited until the back door opened and he pulled her out and she had no choice but to follow him to the door to the old, brick house. It was darker outside and it had started blowing a cold wind that made the bushes in the yard rustle.

-Mom, we are home.” Riley said and closed the doors and Rosé listened in fear as steps came closer and closer. The woman finally showed up and smiled slightly.

-God job, son.” Rosé stared at the ground bellow her. She heard steps coming closer to her shaking form and she knew her mistress was before her.

-We will make sure you never leave us again, Broke.” She said. “Because that would be bad, right?” Rosé could only nod.

-And you aren’t a bad, right? You don’t want to make me angry?”

-N-no…” the small robot said in a weak voice.

-Good."


	4. Hopelessness

After Rosé got "settled" in her home, Riley led her to her room. It looked just like she remembered it, if even worse, it wasn't as cosy like her and Rabbit's room at the Mansion. There was only a dirty, old mattress without a blanket or pillow in the room by the wall, the walls had a grey, boring color with small cracks on and a locked window near the corner that couldn't be unlocked without a key. He pushed her forward so she almost fell into the room. She turned to look at him, felt so small under his gaze.

-It's late, go to sleep and we will play tomorrow, you like that don't you?" he said in his low, mocking tone and her shoulders hunched up at his words before he shut the door and she heard noises from the key while he locked it. She curled up on the mattress and started to cry softly, surprised that she could still leak oil at all after all her crying before. She would never come home again and feel safe...

The wind had gotten colder and stronger when they finally arrived at Dread's home thanks to the police and fire men. The lights inside the house was off and Dread felt guilty of having to disturb them at this hour but what choice did they have? They all was in front of the door in seconds and Dread rang the doorbell. GG, Jon and Hatchworth looked around in curiosity for being by a house that wasn’t the Manor. After some long minutes Nora opened the door.

-Who… Dread?" she asked with a tired voice and was only in her nightgown.  
-Sorry, mother, but we need somewhere to stay..." Dread said softly and Nora was now fully awake and looked at everyone in concern. They must look terrible, some also in nightgowns or sleep t-shirts and trousers that was dirty. Rabbit was still holding Fluffy, Lil’ Steve was half asleep in Steve’s hands and didn’t make eye contact at all and it seemed like everyone had been crying, they all looked exhausted. Dread’s shoulder had a gash and Nora saw the dried blue-white liquid on his T’shirt, later she noticed it was a wound on his back as well. It wasn't a pretty sight, that’s for sure.  
-What in the world happened to you?" she asked as she let them in.  
-There was a fire." Peter explained and Nora's hand flew up to her mouth.  
-My goodness. But... where is Rosé?"  
Everyone went silent for a moment, some of them looked down at the floor and Nora felt sick in her stomach at the silence.  
-She got taken by a man..." Peter answered again. Nora felt tears in her own eyes.  
-I'm so sorry..."  
They heard soft steps on the stairs and Catilyn came down, just like they did when Peter had introduced Dread to Nora and Caitlyn in his new robot body.  
-Oh, hey, guys." they said in surprise when she saw the small hall being crowded by people and robots. "Em, what are you all doing here?"  
-There was a fire and they need somewhere to stay."  
-Oh, I see." they said sadly. "Can they stay, mom?"  
-Honey, I don't...we don't have enough rooms..."  
-Please?"  
-Are you OK with it?” Nora asked as she looked at the others and then at Peter “Our house isn't much but..."  
-It will be alright, miss Nora." Peter said. "We are very thankful."  
-Thank you, Dread's mo- I mean, Nora!" Jon cried out and ran over to hug her and Caitlyn, surprising them both.  
-You're welcome, buddy." Caitlyn giggled but then froze when they realized Rosé wasn’t with them. "Where is Rosé?" they felt guilty over having asked that when they saw Jon's smile fall and he glanced down, fiddled his hands slightly.  
-A man took her..." he said softly.  
-Oh, jeez. Do you know who did it?" Catilyn felt both worried and angry, wanting to know what kind of bastard had kidnapped her and why. The others turned their heads towards Dread. He swallowed and tried to control his breathing when they pain in his back suddenly increased when he remembered being stabbed and the fact he couldn’t save Rosé.  
-He's the one who killed me when I was human."  
-What?" Nora said, close to crying again.  
-I think he took her back." Dread sniffed and looked down, not making any sense anymore.  
-W-what do you mean? Her first home where she got..." Catilyn couldn't finish their sentence. Dread nodded.  
-And it's my fault." Catilyn quickly went over to hug him.  
-No it isn't, bro. We will get her back."  
-B-but the police won't help us..."  
-Then we do it ourselves. We can do it, we have handled things before, right?" Dread nodded slowly. He was just so tired.  
-Come, bro. You all need rest."

Steve went home to his own place and said goodbye to everyone, Lil' Steve came with him. When they were gone Dread showed the rest his old room that was in the basement which was well lit so Jon and GG felt at ease. It was not a big room but enough for one person, it had white walls, covered in band posters and fantasy pictures, and black carpets covered the floor. A grey sofa was by the right corner of the room and a black bureau was beside it with four lockets, a death skull sticker was on one of them. By the sofa it hung a black and white picture of Gothic Prayer, a pale woman that looked like a nun with a long cape over her head, she was holding her hands together and prayed with a crucifix in her hands, her eyes closed. By the bed it hung a picture of Edgar Allan Poe. The others were Slipknot, other bands and wolf drawings. Rabbit, GG and Jon decided to sleep there with Dread and Catilyn asked if Hatchworth and Spine wanted to sleep in their room.  
-Why not?" Hatchworth said with a smile. Catilyn smiled back and showed them their room. It was mostly white and the bed was big and had white blankets and pillows, a fluffy light grey carpet was under it. They had a bureau they also used as a makeup table with a lose mirror that was leaning against the wall, with some small pictures pasted to it. The cabinets by the window where grey with black flowers on. At last a small television in front of the bed on a table and a picture of a cat on the wall, a Maine Coon with black fur with yellow eyes that looked into the camera. That had been the first thing Hatchworth had noticed when they had entered the room.  
-You have a cat?" he asked, his eyes glimmered with curiosity like a child’s eyes.  
-Yeah, Spartacus. He should be sleeping here somewhere." Catilyn said as they glanced around. When they called his name, he crawled up from under the bed and Hatchworth adjusted his glasses so he could see the cat better before he smiled like a four year old.  
-Awww! Hello, little Spartacus!" he cooed and bent down carefully and held his hand out. "You see him, The Spine? He is so cute!" he said with a smile and looked up at him.  
-Yes, I do." Spine said simply, still not in the mood after what happened. The cat hesitated for a sec before he sniffed Hatchworth’s hand and stroked his head against it and the robot stroked the soft fur on the cat’s back, even if he couldn't feel the softness he could still just imagine how soft it was.  
-Hi there, I'm Hatchworth, but you can call me Hatchy." the cat responded with a soft ‘mjau’ and purred as he snuggled against his knee.  
-He is so nice. Come and pat him too, Spine." Spine sighed before he bent down as well. The cat walked over to him and sniffed his knee for a sec before he put his front paws on it and snuggled his head against his neck and he froze for a sec.  
-He likes you!" Hatcworth said. For the first time after the fire, Spine smiled slightly and patted the cat's back.  
-Yes, he does." he said. "Hello, Spartacus." he said nicely even if it was just a cat and he purred in response. Caitlyn smiled warmly at them.  
-Goodnight, guys. We will figure something out tomorrow." they said softly and laid down and pulled the covers over themselves up to their chin.  
-Goodnight, Caitlyn, thanks again for letting us stay."  
-Yeah." Spine said.  
-No problem, guys." they answered before the two robots sat down to "sleep" as well.

Michael, Matt, Chelsea, Camille and Peter slept in the living room. The girls shared the sofa and Michael and Matt got sleeping bags and Peter slept on the single armchair.  
Jon and Rabbit laid in Dread’s sofa and Jon was already sleeping. Dread, however, couldn’t sleep. He thought about Rosé. Who knows what the fucked up people were doing to her. When he finds them, he would kill them with his bare hands.  
-Dread?" Rabbit said softly. "You OK? You need to sleep."  
-I can't. I’m worried." Rabbit laid down beside him in his bed with Fluffy in her arms and she touched the blue rosette around its neck.  
-I'm worried about her t-too. But we will find her tomorrow, I’m sure of it but we need sleep first." Dread was slightly surprised that she had bearly stuttered at all when she had spoken and they looked into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before Dread looked down at his blanket.  
-You're right."  
-I'm always right, don't tell Spine that. I got the words from him." she whispered, trying to lighten the mood. Dread smiled slightly.  
-You can count on me." he said. They laid close beside each other for the rest of the night and Rabbit had closed her eyes and only heard his breath in the darkness. She hoped he was asleep, she didn’t like seeing her friends sad or worried, especially Dread. So when she heard him sniffle in the middle of the night she patted his shoulder in a calming gesture.  
-It will be fine, Dread." she said before he finally could drift off to sleep. But not a peaceful one, he had nightmares the whole night. He was glad Rabbit was there with him.


	5. Pain and Fear

Rosé had barely slept at all and was still curled up just like she was when she had gone to bed when the room started to lit up from the morning light outside. She heard steps on the stairs coming closer and she started to shake again. The door opened and Riley came into view,

-Already awake, I see." he said with a ghost of a smile. “Get up." he said she did what she was told and stood up on he weak legs. She didn't hear her mistress downstairs so she collected all her courage to ask:

-Where is mistress?" he smirked.

-She will be gone for some hours, we won’t need to worry about her." he cracked his knuckles before he let his arms fall to his sides. "Now it's time to play..."

She watched in fear as his shadow covered her small frame and he towered over her.

Dread woke up with a start, he hadn't planned to even fall asleep but he had. Shadows and monsters from his nightmares that had tried to take Rosé away even from his dreams was all he saw for some seconds before he realized he was home, in his old room. Rabbit was still beside him and Jon was laying in his sofa with GG by his feet. Dread sighed. He had even thought about waking Rosé but he realized she was still not here with them, that everything that had happened was real, he frowned before he got of the bed without waking the others and took out one of his T-shirts from the bureau where he had his clothes, books and CD's. He put it on, it was a picture of a cross with two roses beside it, and pulled some black jeans on as well with a small chain hanging from his pocket. The others could use some of his clothes if they wanted to later, he thought. It didn't matter to him. GG began to stir and looked up at him.

-Morning." she said.

-Morning, GG." he said. "Slept, well?"

She nodded.

-That's good. Me too."

Together they went up to the kitchen to find something to eat. Dread heard her small steps behind him and she looked around with curiosity. Dread went to see if there was some oil in the garage. He supposed they could drink that, didn’t really smell like the oil they got from Peter thought, that’s for sure. He poured some or it in a small bucket for GG and when she tasted it she froze for a sec, unsure what she thought about it before she shrugged and continued to drink.

-Glad you liked it.” He said and filled a glass for himself to drink and sipped it down. It didn’t taste that good but he would get used to it.

-Dread?” GG asked softly and he looked down to see her blue eyes look up at him.

-Yes?”

-Will we find Rosé again?”

-Off course, GG. We will.” Dread said calmly, wondering if he tried to calm her or more himself because he still felt pain inside of him and worry.

-Is the man hurting her?”

-He and the woman isn’t nice to her, no. But we will take her home again, I promise you that, and they won’t hurt her ever again.”

GG nodded slightly in understanding. While they were drinking and waited for the others, Spartacus came into the room as well and mjaued, was quickly by Dread’s feet.

-Hey, there, Spartacus. Hungry?”

-Meow.”

-Alright then.” He said and poured some food into his food bowl and the cat quickly began to eat. GG looked at the cat in curiosity, she hasn’t seen many cats before.

-He’s so fluffy.”

-He sure is.” Dread said. GG went closer to the eating cat, taking careful and quiet steps to show him she meant no harm, but when her head was close to his bowl he gave her a sharp look and she jumped back in surprise and Dread smirked.

-He isn’t gonna eat you GG.” He joked “But I think he wants to eat his food alone.”

-Oh, sorry Spartacus!” she said but the cat didn’t answer or even look back and just continued to eat. After a while the others came to life as well.

-God morning, son.” Nora said softly. She had but on some jeans and a grey tank top where it stood NIKE on.

-Mornin.”

-Slept well?”

-Kinda, the others slept like rocks though.”

-I can understand that, you all looked exhausted.”

-Thank you for letting us stay, mom.”

-It was the least I could do for you.”

Rabbit and Jon came in as well. Jon had borrowed one of Dread’s Slipknot T-shirts that had the devil goat on from the album Lowa, it seemed a little too big but otherwise it fitted and he had his own trousers on. Rabbit had one with Evanescence on and some black trousers.

-I-Is it OK if w-w-we have them, Dread?” Rabbit asked politely “Our owns smelled smoke.”

-Sure, you can have them.”

-Thank you.”

-They sure fit you. I’m surprised you chosed that T-shirt, Jon.” he nodded towards the T-shirt he was wearing and Jon glanced down.

-Is it wrong? I thought the goat was cute.”

-No, not at all. I was just surprised, that’s all. I could show you their music sometime.”

-Cool!”

The rest came to view as well, Spine had gotten a costume Dread didn’t use anymore and Hatchworth got a dark shirt on. Caitlyn and the boys looked like they had had a good sleep too. They were a little surprised as well  like Dread when they saw Jon in a Slipknot T-shirt out of all of the clothes Dread had but didn’t comment on that. Noras and Catilyn's kitchen was much smaller so they all didn’t fit in there so some of them sat down in the living room instead. Caitlyn didn’t stay for long because they had to go to the University and be there for a couple of days. They said goodbye to everyone, Dread hugged them, having to almost kneel down because of his height compared to Caitlyn.

-Bye, sis/bro, will miss you.”

-Goodbye, Dread. Please, save Rosé and make sure she is home and safe when I come back?"

-We promise, she is our family." Dread promised before he let them go.

-Will you be back soon?” Jon asked softly.

-Off course, but I will be there for a while now.”

-What is a university?” Hatchworth asked this time.

-It’s a place we go to learn more after your student and hopefully even get a job.” the two robots hugged them as if they would be gone for years and Catilyn felt warm inside, those robots never failed to make them smile and feel good inside. When they had closed the door and the others had waved goodbye by the window until they didn’t see them anymore, they all began to discuss how they would save Rose and begin their search...

 

Pain, helplessness and sadness was all Rosé felt as she got thrown against the wall again with a hard and loud thump and she fell to the floor. She looked up at Riley and could bearly see him smile down at her shaking form, everything was a blur.

-Why, what have I ever done to you?” she sniffed.

-Nothing, not a shit. Haven’t you realized yet what you are? A waste of life! I don’t get why mom and her drunk ass boyfriend built you before he left. You are so weak and stupid, you only exist to obey and let me have my fun with you.”

-Please, don’t kill me”

-I won’t “kill” you. I need my toy alive, little Broke. And you don’t have a life anyway. You are a garbage freak, you hear me?”

Those words, she had thought just a few days ago she would never hear them again. But she had been wrong as usual. She wasn’t supposed to be happy, because she was just a mistake, something for people to hit and kick for their own pleasure, right?

-I’m so sorry, Broke, oh where does it “hurt”?” he asked in false empathy as he went closer, still held that dark look in his eyes, she curled up under his gaze.

-You sad, huh? Let me see where it hurts, I won’t do anything, I promise.” he was about to touch her and she quickly rose up and ran as fast as she could away from the room and downstairs.

-Come the fuck back here!” he roared in anger and she heard the thumping of his long steps as he ran after her. She quickly hid behind the sofa, knowing fully well the door in the hall was locked anyway and tried to muffle her sniffles.

-You can’t hide from me, Broke. Come out, now!" he screamed and she pressed herself against the wall, hoping her mistress were gonna come home soon and stop him. He tried to reach towards her but she was too far away and he started to pull the sofa away from the wall instead and she screamed a weak, hurt scream and tried to scramble away more from him. When he almost reached her she instinctively kicked him as she just tried to get away from the pain that was going grab her and he stumbled back with a groan. Blood came from his nose and he wiped some away with his hand and looked at the blood on his fingers.

-You sure will be fucked up now, little fucker!" he growled and this time he grabbed her and threw her away from the sofa and she landed in the middle of the living room. More pain followed, kicks and some hits but what hurt the most was the taunting words and screams. After what felt like forever they heard a car come by and park outside and she breathed out.

-Go wipe away the shit on your face now." he growled "And don't fucking dare tell mom about this." and she did as she was told even if her body hurt and it felt like she would collapse. She forced her legs to walk up the stairs while she cried softly. She then opened the bathroom door that still was in the same and was meet by the bathroom mirror once she went in and she stared at her reflection. Her cheek had a crack and small gashes covered her arms and oil also dripped down from a small hole in her head, the light of her eyes were now dim, not as strong like usual, they were broken and they weren’t going to fix it for her. She looked just like she had done before Peter had found her and fixed her with the help of Michael before the New Year, broken, helpless and weak. She really was a freak.

She heard voices from downstairs and the mistress put what sounded like a bag on the floor and then she heard her fumble with plastic. She had probably bought home some food. Then she and Riley talked and Rosé only heard some parts of their discussion, it was somewhere along the lines of:

-Prepare for us in the living room while I do the food."

-Sure, mom."

More talking before her steps could be heard and Rosé soon saw on the mirror she was behind her and she quickly turned to look at her. The woman looked back with a stern face but seemed to soften ever so slightly when she had studied her for a moment.

-Why are you bleeding?" she said in a determined voice and Rose's body started vibrate again, Riley would be even more angry at her if she told her about what happened. "Did Riley hurt you?"

-N-no, he didn't mean it. We were playing and I just hurt myself..." she stuttered. Mistress looked sceptical but thankfully didn't go further into it. Even if she was mean she wasn't as bad as Riley and only punished her when she "deserved" it while Riley did it because he wanted and could.

-Get yourself cleaned and come to the living room when you’re done." she said simply before she left her in the cold, silent room. Rosé continued to wipe away the oil while she stared at her self in the mirror in disbelief.

As she sat with them in the living room and got a small bottle of oil that tasted horribly, Riley would glance at her when he wasn't eating his baguette with his dark eyes and she would look away. She didn’t want to be in the same room with Riley.

-You should play more careful! I don't have time to wipe away her fucking “blood” from the floor again and let her wipe it on our towels!" His mother said in a high and strong voice that made Rose's inner workings turn in discomfort but also felt slightly more relived over that Riley was being scolded. Riley held up his hands.

-Sure, sure, mom. It was just and accident, OK? It won't happen again, right, Rosé?"

Rosé shook her head slightly. They continued to eat in silence and on the television it was a news rapport. When Riley was done with his food he went to put the plate in the dishes before he came back to say goodnight.

-I'll go to bed now, mom. Goodnight."

-Goodnight." she said in an almost bored tune, not even looking back at him and Rosé thought she noticed him frown slightly at his mom's uncaring words before he turned to look at Rosé with a smile.

-Night, Broke. Hope we can play again tomorrow, it was fun actually, just like last time." he said and Rosé felt sick in her stomach at his words but managed to smile back so the mother wouldn't suspect anything.

-Night."

When he had left the room she turned to look at Mistress who was now leaning against the sofa with a tired gaze and drank from her glass.

-Mistress?"

-Mm?"

-Are you... gonna be away tomorrow as well?" her voice were soft and she was unsure if she had even heard her but when she had finished drinking her water and put it down on the table again she answered.

-Yes, I have a freaking job to go to, why?" her voice wasn’t _that_ angry but on the edge and Rosé knew she would snap at any moment.

-Nothing I just..."

-Quit talking by the table, Broke. Haven't I teached you that you are not supposed to speak when we eat unless you get permission?"

-Sorry." she said while looking down, if she had been a human her blood would have run cold by now. Mistress was going to be away for a long time, giving Riley time to do what he wanted. She begged inside for Dread and the others to save her from this place until she laid down in her mattress again to sleep. They probably weren't even looking for her anyway. She cried softly again but not as bad as yesterday, she missed them but she knew it wouldn't help her at all. She must have to accept this was her real home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two or three chapters left on this story, I think. This one was kinda hard even for me to write. But everything will hopefully become better for Rosé and the others eventually ;)


	6. Found

The gang had searched for Rosé all day without real success. Dread, Rabbit, Hatchworth and Peter walked together in one group. Jon, Spine, Michael and the Walter girls in another group together with Steve and Lil' Steve while Matt stayed with Nora at their house so she wouldn’t be alone. They had printed pictures of Rosé and showed it and asked as many people they could on the small streets. It was cold and rained ever so slightly but it didn't stop them. Everyone said they hadn't seen her or didn't even care. Dread was frustrated, why couldn't people understand she was family as well? Even the police didn't even try to look for her! They had even drove past them, recognizing them and had seen they were everywhere around the city.

-We are just looking for Rosé." Rabbit explained.

-I understand, but you can't just walk around and stop traffic because of a little robot thing." the oldest one of the officers in the car said in a gruff voice, now it was Peter's turn to burn with anger.

-She's not a _thing_. She's our family and we have right to look for her and ask for help." even if his voice was calm and seemingly collected, he was close to scream in frustration.

-I'm sorry, mister, but-"

-And you are supposed to help people, but not us?"

The officers were stunned for a sec and looked at each other while the gang looked at them and made no move that they were going to give up, they were serious.

-You can lock us in or whatever the heck you want, but we won't stop until we find her!" Lil’ Steve said with determent voice from Steve’s pocket. The officer sighed softly.

-Alright, I understand. We will keep and eye out for her as well, but if you become more of a problem we will have to stop you."

-Understood."

They drove away again and the gang continued their search for a long while until Dread noticed a group of three boys in his age walking past, they reminded him of Riley. They also had leather jackets and had dark hair and dressed in big, torn clothes but also had expensive leather boots with barely no scratches. When Dread showed the picture of Rosé they studied it for a moment and seemed to recognize her.

-Hey, haven't Riley spoken about a small robot before, you know, the one he tried to beat up?" one of them said, he had a cap with a death skull on.

Dread felt his chest and gut turn in anger but he stayed calm as he listened.

-Oh, yeah! But I thought he lied about that?" the other one said, looked to be the youngest of them three. "Otherwise, yes. We don't know her and I'm not sure if _she_ was the robot he meant, but one dude told me he had beaten her up with two guys I don’t know." he pointed towards the end of the city.

-He lives far away from nearest house, it's scary actually, you can't miss it, that's for sure. I would ask him if I were you. We can show you the way if you want."

-Thanks."

Relief filled Dread, they were getting close. Peter called Matt and Nora to tell them what they knew before he called the rest of the gang and they agreed to meet in the city's center. They now knew where the kidnappers were and they would get their Rosé back to them.

 

The train had started to slow down, he was finally home again. He hadn’t called the others, he wanted it to be a surprise. Ha sure had missed them all. Raindrops dripped down the windows, he watched it as the train drove slower and slower until the rumbling stopped and everything went still. He stood up and took his bags and was one of the first passengers that got out. He looked up at the still cloudy sky, felt the wind brush against him and steam came from his neck and mouth before he finally began his walk home. Some of the people that had been waiting outside for the other trains arrival gave him looks but he didn’t mind them at all. He probably was a strange sight. It was a long walk to the Manson but it didn’t hurt to go on a little walk. The young robot would never have guessed what he was about to stumble upon later instead of the Manson that had been his and his friends, siblings home for years. It was burnt down and ashes and only pieces of the Manson covered the ground. Where were the others?

 

The three teens walked in front of the others as they led them to the house. They seemed a little nervous over the situation.

-So he took her from you?” the oldest one of the boys asked Dread who was the closest one. “I knew Riley was kinda weird but this takes the cake.”

-How was he weird?”

-Well, he was always pissed and talked about how better he was than us and how we should be glad over our lives, lives he never got. He had crossed the line for me when we and two other friends to him were out for a walk and saw the little robot and he suddenly told me to help him… beat the thing up together with him.”

-Rosé.”

-Oh, yeah right, Rosé. But even then I thought it was wrong but when I told him I wasn’t going to help him with that kind of shit, he pushed me and said I wasn’t his friend anymore, that I was a pussy. And when we later heard on the news that a guy had been killed at the same place I just knew he had snapped and was responsible. Never thought he would do that shit to anyone.”

-Sorry to hear that.” Dread said while his muscles tensed in anger and his blood burned in his veins. His friends fully knew who the boy he had killed was, or had been, but didn’t go further into it, it wasn’t important right now.

-Why is he like that?” Jon suddenly asked and the oldest boy sighed sadly before he answered.

-He was bullied since he was small and his parents hated him. He would come to me and show what his step father did to him, he said something about they had built a robot and they cared more about it than himself. But I and the others thought he was lying at first, he is a fucked up dude. And he became pissed, that’s what I know. Haven’t heard much from him for a long time, I still feel kinda bad for him.”

He had gone thru the same thing Dread had, bullied, it hurt his heart a little even if he hated that boy who had destroyed everything for them and taken Rosé, but still there was a voice in the back of his mind that said Riley had a reason. They soon saw the house out in no where. It was and old wreck, that's pretty much what you could say when you saw it, with a gray color but had cracks and hadn’t been painted in a long time. In there was Rosé.

-Well, here it is, good luck you guys.” the boys said and just left them. What they didn’t know was that they made a phone call to Riley to warn him that they were on their way...

-The fuck do they want now!” Riley growled when his phone rang, disturbing him when he had been about to give Rosé a second hit. It was Luis.

-What do you want?” he pretty much screamed into the phone.

-There are some dudes looking for you. They are by your place in a minute.”

-WHAT!?” he screamed and looked out thru the window and they were right. It was _them_ and Dread was walking first. _Dammit, dammit!_

 ~~-~~ Stop this shit you’re doing now and give them their robot, Riley and let them help you. You deserve-”

Luis voice got cut of when Riley turned the phone of and almost threw it to the table in anger. He won’t be able to take down everyone by himself and they knew their fucking robot was in here. He quickly threw her into the basement before he went to the kitchen to grab one of the kitchen knifes, just then, there were knocking on the door and he froze for a sec before he went to open it, hiding the knife behind him.

-What?” he said casually.

-Don’t play around, Riley.” Dread said. “We know you have Rosé, now give her back to us.”

-How the fuck do you know my name?”

-Your buddies told me.”

-Freaking idiots! Don’t come in here or I will kill you!”

-Please, Riley. We just want her back, she doesn’t belong here anymore. I know you had it rough when you were young but this isn’t the solution to it...”

-Don’t talk like you know me and stand back I said!” Riley screamed and swinged the knife at Dread who backed away quickly.

-Riley, stop.”

-Shut up you freak, I will kill you just like last time!” he charged towards him but Spine quickly grabbed him and held him in place and he tried to stab him. Spine took hold of the arm that had the knife and pressed it down.

-Let go of me!” he screamed and his heart pounded hard in his chest when he was that the others got into the house and calling for the little robot. No.

Dread could hear her, a faint call from the basement. He unlocked it while he listened to Riley’s insults behind him as the others tried to hold him back and Chelsea called the police. Dread felt relief and terror wash over him when he saw Rosé in the darkness before him. She looked so much smaller somehow, her body covered in gashes and her face. Oil came from her eyes as she reached for him.

-Come, sis.” he said and lifted her up and had just managed to pull her out from the basement when he heard screams and a pained grunt behind him, then someone running.

-DREAD, LOOK OUT!” Rabbit screamed and he pushed Rosé aside so she wouldn’t get hurt and half turned just in time to see the shining from the knife before pain spread thru his body when the blade dug thru his coat, into the side of his ribs and Riley pushed him aside. He tried to steady himself, leaning against the wall in pain but slumped down to his knees and Rosé, Rabbit and Peter was by his side in a second.

-Huh, the tall freak and you were no match after all. You are all pathetic. I fucking warned you!”

His words were slightly muffled by the soft ringing in Dread’s ears from the pain, his vision slightly blurred.

R-Riley...” he stuttered when the man was about to grab Rosé and she backed away more towards Dread. He held his wound more and Peter patted his shoulder as he looked up at Riley.

-Please, don’t do this. This won’t change anything. We understand that you are angry, and every right to be, but beating her and others won’t help.” he said softly.

-Better shut your talking, old man!” Riley growled.

-His right, Riley. Stop doing this, I beg you this time...” Dread mumbled, remembering back when he was human, how Riley and the others had raised their pipes, he hadn’t even tried to understand Riley or what he had gone thru in his anger. Maybe he could try now and they could start over somehow? He didn’t want Riley to turn into an evil human being without trying to help him this time. Riley raised the knife as he walked some steps closer.

-And you shut up as well, garbage freak! don’t make me kill you _again_!”

-Will that really make you better? I haven’t done anything to you, not Rosé or the others ether, we are the family you never had yourself and I’m sorry you had to go thru shit, but will it feel better if you destroy for others, hurt and kill family members?”

-You are robots, you don’t feel. I don’t know why I’m still listening to you.”

-We do feel, Riley. Right now I’m scared but I don’t want you to become what the bullies want you to be, or like me when I felt lost.”

Riley went silent and bent down to his lever where he was crouched down on the floor in pain.

-I have no reason to change, not after what they did to me. Whatever your family think of you it is nothing near like mine. I was always told I was a freak and a mistake, a son they didn’t want, didn’t give me a chance or help me to realize what was wrong and not. I’m nothing to them and since father died my stepfather hit me, everyday. I hate him and I hate everyone, no one respects what I do anymore. Why should I change now and how? Damage has already been done.”

-When I realized in my second life that my father died I felt so lost too, he had killed himself because he missed me so. I was selfish and used to ignore others, turn my back on them, even those who just wanted to help me, didn’t believe anyone actually cared for me. I changed and realized what my life really was, it was about being with family and friends and never give up, it is never to late to change to a better person and make your life better again despite what people think of you. There will always be someone that care about you.”

Everything turned silent, death silent and everyone was waiting in fear for what Riley would do. Rosé was gripping into Dread’s arm, Peter also made no move to leave the two robots side while Jon and Hatchworth held Spine up on his feet while he held his side, “blood” came from his wound and made a small puddle on the floor. Chelsea was still by the kitchen and still held the phone even if she had put it down long time ago and watched in silence. Camille was beside her, almost holding her hand in fear. Michael stood with Rabbit, Steve and Lil’ Steve who was also silent for once. Rabbit felt tears well up in her own eyes.

Riley for the first time didn’t know what to say, his limbs was shaking and he stared at the floor below him. He could barely swallow because of the painful knot that formed in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes but he forced himself to not to cry. He wanted to believe Dread’s words but the pain inside him were to strong, no one would ever care about him what ever happened. He gripped the knife as tightly as he could in his fist and gritted his teeth before he let out a breath and screamed in frustration and tried to stab Dread and everyone around him, managed to cut Peter in the arm in the processes as he tried to protect Dread and Rosé while Dread pulled Rosé by the arm. When they reached the wall and realized they wouldn’t be able to escape any further, he kicked Riley as hard as he could in the knee and he stumbled back and he fell back wards, hitting his head on the kitchen table and curled up on the floor in pain, barely conscious. Blood covered the floor while he tried to move but his grip on the knife loosened and he didn’t find the strength to stand up again, his tears finally welled up in his eyes but no words escaped him. Rosé backed into the wall, held her hand close to her body when she saw the blood, even after everything Riley had done to her she felt worry, was he dying?

-He will be fine, sis. The police and ambulance will help him, OK? He’s fine, we’re fine… your fine.” Dread said while he hugged her close. Oil tears fell down her face, but these were more happy ones. Her family was here, had saved her. Everything would be fine.


	7. Together again

Riley got taken to the hospital not long after that and he and his mother was going to get arrested. Rosé didn’t miss the way he glanced at her when they put him in the ambulance car, he was tired and hurt, his eyes were dazed but still held that darkness and anger she was used to see from him. But it still felt weird seeing him laying there, weak and hurt just like Rosé had been, she even felt bad. But he would be taken care of, that calmed her slightly. She sat close by Jon and the others as they drove back to Dread’s house. It was much smaller than the Manson, but nice and warm and Nora and Matt immediately hugged her once they let them in and saw she was ok. It felt just like normal again, she felt safe. She slept with Dread, Rabbit, GG and Jon in the basement for the night, it felt nice laying in a real bed and she fell asleep almost instantly beside Dread. But when he was close to fall asleep as well, he heard her small whimpers in her sleep, he shook her and she jumped slightly and looked around franticly before she realized where she was, safe in Dread’s room, and hugged him tightly as she continued to cry. The other three had woken up as well by her crying and was by her side as well in an instant, said comforting words and hugged her close.

-It’s alright, Rosé. You are safe now, they won’t hurt you again.” GG snuggled her side and Rosé patted her head with a small smile.

In the morning she felt much better but the dream still played in her mind and she still felt weak from all the beatings from Riley. She had borrowed one of Dread’s old Pokemon T-shirts he had owned when he was small with Pikachu on and a blue, chequered shirt on top of it that, they hung loosely on her thin frame. As they sat down by the kitchen table they saw she was still down and silent. Jon and Dread had glanced at each other with a smile, they got the same idea.

-Come, Rosé. We wanna show you someone.” Jon said softly and led her to the living room, she walked close beside him, his hand on her back in a calming gesture and Dread bent down by the sofa where Spartacus were half sleeping. Rose’s eyes lit up and she went over to the fluffy animal as well.

-This is Spartacus.” Dread said with a smile and Rosé stroked the cat’s fur gently and he began to purr softly, making her fully relax and feel happy again. The rest of the day they played one of Dread’s old Nintendo 64 games, mostly Pokemon stadium, Dread had kept in his wardrobe. The quality wasn’t the best or anything but Rosé still seemed to enjoy it just like Dread had done when he was young.

It had started to rain when the afternoon came but nothing showed that it was gonna be a thunderstorm and Dread showed Jon some of Slipknot’s music videos, a first he looked scared actually when he saw their masks, especially the clown one, and heard their loud growling voices, but there was also curiosity, soon the fear disappeared fully and he seemed to really like the more calm songs “Dead Memories” and “Till we die” but he frowned as well, especially on the last one mentionend.

_Our friends are all hurting from moments and regrets and charity laced with a lie_

_Still we keep hoping, to fix all the defects and strengthen these seminal times_   
_We go on together for better or worse, our history is too real to hate_   
_Now and forever we stay until morning, and promise to fight for our fate_   
_'Til we die_   
_'Til we die_

-Some of the songs are kinda sad...”

-Yes, they sing mostly about bad things that has happened in their lives, screaming out their anger and such, their singing is their way of handling their anger and sadness.”

-Oh.”

-W-w-what are you guys listening to?” Rabbit asked from the doorway with Rosé by her side.

-A band I promised to show him.” Dread answered.

-Cool. Slipknot, right?”

-Yup.”

-You like this Jon?”

-Yeah, they are good actually.”

When Dread turned on “Eyeless” and “Sic” thought, even if they really tried to listen they still didn’t seem to understand a thing singer Corey Taylor was singing or what they really felt about the songs.

-Is it alright, Rosé?” Rabbit asked the small robot, a little worried she would get a little overwhelmed over all the noise and loud singing.

-Yes, I’m ok.” she said softly.

-What the heck is all that noise!?” Lil’ Steve screamed, managed to sound even louder than the music.

-It’s Slipknot”

Slip-what?”

The others smirked and tried to hold back their laughs.

-What is this, are they mad at each other?” the doll then asked with hint of worry that others that didn’t know him would even pick up.

-N-no, no, Lil’ buddy, its music. T-t-they usually sing pretty loud in metal, I think.” Rabbit assured him.

-Well, that sucks.”

Their fun didn’t last long and Peter came in to the room and looked at Dread.

-Dread, the nurses from the hospital called. Riley wanted to speak with you in person.”

-A-alright.”

-Are you ok with that, son?”

-Yes. I’m going.”

Steve offered to drive him all the way to the said hospital and when Dread glanced over at him he seemed a little nervous about what Riley wanted only Dread. After everything that happened he was on edge.

-Do you know what he wanted?”

-No, only that he wanted to talk to me.”

-Be careful, Dread. That boy is a little… special.”

-Yeah, I’m with you on that.” Dread said softly. “But it isn’t his fault, after what happened in his life I understand him.” Steve smiled.

-You are a little to warm hearted sometimes, Dread. Some people won’t change for the better as easily as you think.”

-I know, but it won’t hurt to try, right?”

-No, of course not.”

They parked outside the hospital and Dread opened the door to step out.

-Good luck. Dread. I’ll wait here for you, pal.”

-Thanks.” Dread answered before he steeped out and closed the door. The hospital was big but he still got a weird claustrophobic feeling when he stepped in and saw patients, doctors or just empty halls. One of Riley’s nurses showed him the way to his room and Dread opened it slowly.

 He immediately saw Riley laying in a bed with light grey colors on both the blankets and pillows, all alone in the room. No room-mates. His blanket was over half of his body and he didn’t even look at Dread when he came in, just stared at the wall before him, his hands clenched together in a ball on his lap. Dread hesitated before he slowly walked in to stand three steps from his bedside.

-You wanted to talk to me.” Dread said softly and Riley turned his head to look at him.

-So, you did come?”

-Off course.”

-After all other stupid, wierd shit you have done I shouldn’t be surprised.” he was silent for a moment, as if he tried to find the words before asked:

-You could have killed me when I was on the floor, or just try and take Rosé without even trying to talk calmly to me and make me spare you. Why didn’t you?” his voice was low and his dark eyes was looking at him with slight curiosity, as if no one had even tried to comfort him or spoken calmly at him in years. Dread swallowed.

-Because I know you have had a bad life, I couldn’t just leave you. You deserve someone that understands you.” Riley snorted and smiled slightly.

-I should have killed you that night a burned the Manson, then this wouldn’t have happened. You don’t know ho I feel, no one does even if they think so...”

Dread glanced down, didn’t want to look at him any more, Riley reminded him of himself, that he was the one laying in that bed, dying and thought no one would care anyway so why try and be nice? Dread felt hopeless, whatever he would say to Riley he wouldn’t listen or believe him.

-You should stop trying to act like a hero, Dread. That will soon only kill you _again_ in the end.”

“ _You are a little to warm hearted sometimes, Dread. Some people won’t change for the better as easily as you think.”_

The chills over Dread’s body didn’t leave him even when he was outside again, Riley’s voice echoed in his head over and over again. _What if he was right after all?_ He silently sat down and Steve immediately knew something was up by the silence and how lost Dread seemed as he stared ahead of him. What had that bastard said to him?

-You ok, Dread? You kinda look like you have seen a ghost or something”

-Yeah, I’m fine.”

-What did he say?

-Nothing really...”

Steve gave him a look that clearly said “Don’t try and lie to me, boy”

-He said he didn’t understand my kindness and why I tried to help him even after what he has done, when I tried to explain he said that my kindness would be the death of me and he wished that he had killed me when he burned down Walter Manson.”

-Well, that’s dark.” Steve said with a nod, trying to lit up the mood for a sec before he turned serious again.

-Don’t listen to him, buddy. Even if you try a little _too_ hard sometimes it’s nothing really wrong with that, but-”

-I just wanted to help...”

-You can’t help everyone, Dread. Let the doctors and that take care of him, he is in good hands and his mom will be put to prison, hopefully.”

-I know, but still...”

-It’s alright, Dread. It will be fine, Rosé is with us again and we will eventually get a new, bigger house for us all again. We will get thru this, like we always do.”

They didn’t talk much more for the rest of the drive home and Steve was a little worried over his friend, he knew Dread could be sensitive sometimes, especially over certain words and it seemed like he hadn’t taken Riley’s words or acting good at all. But Peter was better at understanding the robots than him so he didn’t talk more about Riley until they came home again.

-Back already?” Peter asked from the kitchen but he frowned when he saw Dread looking down, troubled over something.

-What happened? What did Riley say?” he asked softly, made himself not touch his shoulder because he knew Dread didn’t like to be touched sometimes, especially when he was feeling like this. Dread explained to him what he had told Steve and that’s when Peter touched his shoulder and he didn't’ make any move to get away from his touch.

-Don’t change yourself, Dread. Riley is sick and doesn’t quiet understand that his words hurts or even _what_ he is saying. You won’t die and there are only a few people in this world that are like you and the rest of us, don’t be ashamed about that.”

Peter was right like usual and Dread nodded slightly but still didn’t meet his eyes. But why was it so hard to help? He soon went over to the living room to relax again, trying to shake Riley and the words from his mind. He sat down and heard Rabbit and Rosé come from his room and into the same room with some movies in their hands, they had looked after something that everyone could see as a whole family again. It was Dread’s old movies. Van Helsing (2004), Halloween, Friday the 13:th and Nightmare on Elm Street. Long time he had even seen the cover on them.

-Which movie do you like the best, Dread? We have never seen them but who’s the most “Child Friendly” one of them?”

-I would say Van Helsing. It’s more fantasy action movie than horror.”

-Well then, we can see it if it’s alright for Rosé?”

she said and looked down at her.

-Yes.”

-We can watch it tonight then, wanna see too, Dread?”

-I don’t know...”

-Please?” they asked and he couldn’t say no to their eyes, ever.

-Ok, then.”

-It will be just like before!” Rabbit cheered and Dread smiled. Even if it won’t be like before, it will get better, or even better later on.

When the darkness came, everyone gathered around in the living room, as a family, Caitlyn was there too. The robots off course sat close to each other in one of the sofa, they barely all fitted in the small sofa but could manage, Peter in an armchair as usual while Camille, Chelsea, Matt, Nora, Caitlyn and Michael sat on the other sofa. The movie was about two hours so they had prepared oil, popcorn and drinks. In the start of the movie it was black and white to symbolise it was in 1887 Victor Frankenstein builds his monster ordered by Dracula who wanted to use the monster for his own dark needs, when Victor refuses to use his creation for something like that, he gets killed and the monster escapes from and angry mob and hides from humanity. One year later they showed the main character Van Helsing the monster hunter. Rosé, Jon and Hatchworth would jump when Van Helsing fought monsters, mostly in the start of the movie when he fought against Mr Hide, a kind man that had turned into a monster thanks to a drink he had made, an old horror character. They had been fighting in the Notre-dame cathedral in Paris and Van Helsing had pushed him from the roof, which killed the monster who turned into his normal self when he hit the ground, but the people called Van Helsing a murderer and hated him. But he never cared, he was an alone man who took good care of himself until he befriends a nervous man named Carl in Vatican in Rome who was good with weapons to kill monsters. Vampires, Dracula’s wives, attacks a small village and wants to get a woman, Anna Valerious, because last of an ancient Romanian bloodline and Van Helsing saves her, kills one of the wives, which turns Dracula angry. He he and his last two wives plans to attack the village with thousands of their babies but they need Frankenstein’s monster to wake them and the three human friends befriends the monster and tries to save him, goes on a mission to kill the vampire king. While this is happening, Anna’s brother has turned to a werewolf when he had save her from one and got bitten, and he haunts them. When barely half the movie has gone by, a knocking was heard on the door and Nora rose up and walked over.

-Who can it be at this hour?” she said for herself and the others followed her movements, wondering as well.

When she opened the door she was met by a big robot, he had the same red and black colored clothes like Jon and the others, had a black beard and a chain hung loosely around his neck, gloves covered his hands. He was caring a bass guitar bag and another bag was on his back. He smiled nervously and looked at her with kind eyes.

-Excuse me, but, is this the address Woodway 8? Are you Nora Storm?”

-Y-yes.” she said softly.

-Oh, thank heavens! I have been looking for this place for long hours I think.” the robot cried out and she smiled. “Sorry, my name is Zero, I have been in many places but I missed my family and came home but… our home has burned down and my friends were gone, some kind people told me that robots lives with you and I think they-”

-ZERO!” Jon screamed and surprised him by a tight hug and Nora’s smile grew.

-Yes, they are my friends too, they are all here, make yourself comfortable.”

-Thanks, Miss Nora!” Zero said and stepped in, Jon still held into him.

-I have missed you, big guy!” he said.

-Missed you too, Jon.”

The others came into the hall as well, Hatchworth, Spine, Rabbit and the others greeted Zero with hugs and smiles while Dread, Rosé, Nora and Caitlyn gave them some space, stood more in the living room because the hall was too small for everyone to be in, and smiled at the reunion.

-Thought you would never show up, you dumbass!” Lil’ Steve cried “Don’t fucking leave us again!”

-And there he broke his New Year promise again.” Steve sighed and the others laughed and Zero smiled at the little doll.

-I won’t, Lil’ Steve, not in a long time.”

GG was a new family member as well for Zero and it felt like he could jump with happiness over the three new robots and the two humans but remembered that he was in a small house and that he would just hit his head on the ceiling and break something, so he stayed put but greeted them like his heart depended on it. Peter had introduced Dread and the others to him.

-Zero, this is Dread and Rosé, your new siblings and this is Dread’s mom Nora as and sibling Caitlyn.”

-Nice to meet you, Dread.” he said and shook his hand and Dread smiled back.

-So you’re Zero? It's nice to finally meet you”

-Yup, cool to see you too. You play something too?

-Yes, drums sometimes.”

-Cool!”

he then looked down at Rosé who got a little shy again like she would get when she meet new people. “And you must be Rosé then? Don’t worry, I’m not dangerous.” he said, he knew his size could sometimes scare people and he knew he could be clumsy but she soon walked over and smiled.

-Hi...” she said “I like your chain.”

-Thank you, Lil’ sis.” he said kindly. “I can show you my bass guitar later too, if it’s alright?”

-Yes, I would love to see it.”

Zero looked at Caitilyn.

-So, you are both girl and a boy?”

-You could call it that, yeah.”

-That’s cool, I haven’t meet many more people like you.”

-Thanks...”

He smiled at them before he looked over at Nora.

-Nora and Catilyn, thank you for letting my family stay here after the fire.”

-No need to thank, Zero, it was our pleasure.” Nora said with a warm smile.

Everyone in the family was really here now, it felt good. Zero showed Rosé his bass while some of the others continued to watch the movie in the background.

Wanna try?” he asked and let her play softly while he held it for her since it was to heavy for her to carry. She played randomly but it still sounded good to the others ears and Zero encouraged her all the way until she could play a little piece from “Automatonic Electronic Harmonics” and she actually felt proud. She and Zero quickly became good friends as well, despite his appearance, he was calm, kind and sweet to everyone around him. Dread and him came along quick as well but Zero still had much to learn about him and Rosé, but that was another story, now he just wanted to enjoy the time with his family and new members as well after being away for a long time. Spine had been one of them that spoke the most to him, have clearly missed him and didn’t care to try and hide it and Zero felt a warm feeling inside him.

Later, Dread sat close to Rabbit and the movie had ended, it had been sad, Anna had died when she had tried t cure Van Helsing when he had turned into a werewolf as well and Frankenstein’s monster had to leave the humans, the only ones he had befriended, so he wouldn’t cause more harm. Anna was in heaven with the rest of his family and Helsing preparing to fight more monsters and continue his life, Anna would always be with him. The end credits began to roll on the screen. Dread felt Rabbit pull him a little bit closer to her.

~~-~~ T-that was pretty sad, but b-beautiful as well.”

-Yeah, it sure was. When I was small I almost cried at that scene, but she did come to her family again and got peace.”

he hugged back a little awkwardly but still more calm than ever when he had hugged her and she leaned in. They heard Catilyn and Zero talk in the background on where Zero would sleep and they said there was place in Catilyn’s room if he wanted or other rooms, he said something that he didn’t mean to intervene and all but Catilyn assured him that it was fine and they would soon find a better place in the future.

-We are glad to help you guys, even if I and mom don’t fully know you yet, you are our family as much as the others are.”

-Thank you so much.”

-No problem, big guy.”

Dread relaxed fully into the sofa, it would be just fine, he even forgot about the talk with Riley that had bugged his mind since he came home. He was thankful he had mom and Catilyn. He was thankful everyone in his family was fine and together. He enjoyed being in Rabbit’s embrace and when they went to bed that night, she kissed him on the cheek just like she had done last Christmas and he felt good, warmth spread thru his body, Rosé was sleeping on the other side of him peacefully.

-Love you, little dummy.” Rabbit said, her voice clean without stutters and serious. Dread struggled for a minute before he managed to answer.

-Love you too… Little bunny...”

_Even if they had lost everything in the flames, they had each other, the family were whole, and everything would be alright again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys that took your time to read this sequel as well, sorry if the ending was crap but we just wanted our little robot and human family happy again with Zero just showing up like that. Viandir and I will maybe continue this and make another sequel in the future if we get any new ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
